<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reveals R3 by topkyungsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646284">Reveals R3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo'>topkyungsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>

TOP!SOO FEST ROUND 3 2019-2020<br/>
The Reveals</h3>
</div><a href="https://topsoomod.livejournal.com/9392.html">Read our thank you message.</a>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reveals R3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PARTICIPANTS:</b> You can now reply to your comments, crosspost your work to other places, link us your posts on twitter so we can retweet directly from the source, etc. We will remove our account from "co-author" after our final work (the prize) is posted and the round is finally wrapped up. You can also remove the round information note we added to your summaries or move it to the notes if you don't like the placement.</p><p>We invite you to plug your twitter, instagram or other fandom accounts in the comments so people can find you!</p><p><b>PUBLIC:</b> You can congratulate our creators here on a job well done, mention the works you loved, the people you guessed right or tell us how much you enjoyed the round. This space is for anyone who supported us to celebrate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Day 1</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197811">[FIC] If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right (kaisoo) </a>- misselektra<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215760">[ART] Epsilon (xiusoo)</a> - ninuafterdark<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 2</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131840">[FIC] Holes of Glory (chensoo)</a> - HunnieDae<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232251">[ART] Pegging (chansoo)</a> - kinkybanhmi<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 3</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004014">[FIC] KEEP ME IN YOUR CORNER (baeksoo)</a> - boneshrine<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247470">[ART] Untitled Impregnation (chansoo)</a> - bkgluv<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 4</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083247">[FIC] Curious (kaisoo)</a> - Life_Not_Knife<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247548">[ART] Do Androids Dream Of Electric Kinks? (baeksoo)</a> - kinkybanhmi<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 5</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269289">[FIC] Blame It On the Blazer (laysoo) </a> - CallisaRose<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273540">[FIC] burnt sugar (kyungmyeon)</a> - roseflavored<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 6</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115557">[FIC] The greedy little omega (baeksoo)</a> - enigmaticma<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262398">[FIC] Cause the way you be screaming my name (xiusoo)</a> - Lolistar92<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 7</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091185">[FIC] Please (Oh, Please) (chansoo)</a> - SuperBlondie<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309895">[FIC] Heavenly Sin (sesoo)</a> - HunnieDae<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 8</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288597">[FIC] Claimed (baeksoo)</a> - prinxing<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247026">[FIC] I can't really miss you if I'm with you (chensoo)</a> - Lolistar92<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 9</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441801">[FIC] Pretty When You Cry (kaisoo)</a> - syzygied<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379683">[FIC] Ma chérie (laysoo)</a> - huashan<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 10</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494274">[FIC] Honey, (Don’t Feed It) It Will Come Back (chansoo)</a> - KuuKuuBop<br/>
<br/>
<b>Day 11</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545544">[fic] Better When You're Naked (chansoo)</a> - exosted<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>FANFIC WINNER</h3><p>The winner of the 2k fanfic is HunnieDae! Their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262398">comment</a> was selected by our public through these <a href="https://twitter.com/soo_tops/status/1225073707913138176?s=20">twitter polls</a>.

Congratulations! This is a token of appreciation from us to anyone who sends love to our participants, and we're glad to see not only public but also participants supporting each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>